


Match - Lotor X Reader

by Phantoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Around Season 5, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Member Death, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Original Character(s), Political Alliances, Quintessence (Voltron), ill add more tags later, lets just pretend season 6-8 never happened heh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoy/pseuds/Phantoy
Summary: You abandoned your commander, or well Prince during an outrage to go back to your homeworld, and serve. Yet unaware of the consquences, you didn't think much after it until your Queen announced a meeting debating if the Galra Empire and your homeworld should ally.This is a remake of a very terrible Lotor X reader I did in the past. Also, pardon it being 1st person for the first two chapters when I started working on it that was mainly 1st person. So after these two it will be 2nd to 3rd person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is mainly a prolouge, kinda... for you to understand what your postion on your homeworld is.

Your P.O.V

Another meeting was scheduled today. From what I have heard so far, this is one of the most serious. I'm not sure why in particular.

But from my record, and being one of the Queen's most 'valuable' assets when it comes to finding a conclusion.

As I was walking down the hallways to head to this 'important' meeting. I found one of the people that were supposed to be attending. But she was barely awake. Walking like a wounded, tired, animal. 

She had noticed my presence after hearing the clacking sounds of my heels. When she had saw me she just paused and tried to act as if she was awake.

"Oh- Ms. (L/N). Sorry- I'm not used for these meetings to be so early-! I was just getting used to my sleeping schedule...." She spoke, trying to whisper about the last sentence.

"It's fine. I must say- it was hard for me as well to wake up. Only the major urgent ones are so early in the morning." I spoke as she had made adjustments to her posture. "Xmis? Right?"

"Yeah! That's me. I suppose." Xmis looked at me as I began walking towards the selected location for the meeting. I had signaled her to follow along.

As we were walking I could tell Xmis had hesitation to begin a conversation.

I couldn't blame her. Most in this council or 'group' tends to gossip and spread rumors about each other. Me included.

Sometimes those rumors could get out of control. Possibly making the person not want to talk that much about the person they heard about.

I wonder what she was told.

"Just a question but- are we late..?" Xmis spoke trying to figure out the time. "No, I don't think so.. If we did, then say goodbye to my 'Perfect Attendance'..... When it comes to being on time." I spoke with a small chuckle at the end.

As we approached the door that required a handprint for an access. I put my hand on the scanner than as the door opened, I had simply walked inside.

Xmis had came along shortly. As we entered only half of the people had arrived on time. The queen who decided this meeting was there as well.

Queen Myuzalis. The queen known for being either reserved or just plain emotionless. I had never talked with her privately like a trusted friend. So I cannot clarify if these rumors are true or false.

She was sitting in the slightly larger chair. Which was having black and white for a color on her chair, unlike for us we just had black.

When me and Xmis had entered. Her yellowish-golden eyes had turned to us. Not saying a word.

We had to wait for the other members to finally commence the meeting.

As the queen started to speak to stood up. "As all of you heard, this meeting is going to be one of the most major out of them all." The queen had started look around at the people at the table.

"The reason is that this meeting is important. Since we had a request to become allies with the Galra Empire."

The queen spoke so calmly, but to some of us was most likely surprising.

"I had requested you here early. Mainly because the new emperor of the Galra Empire will arrive today." The queen had sat down. Now waiting for us to come up with a answer a decision that make a great effect on (Y/H/P). Not allowing us to ask any questions at all.

"So the Galra Empire wanted to make a alliance with us. But isn't that a little odd, since Zarkon most likely had wanted us for gladiator fights and taking our planet." One male spoke,

"Yes, but haven't you heard? The Galra Empire had started to have an alliance with Voltron AND they had gotten a new emperor." Uka, one of my 'friends' had spoken.

"If an emperor from the most infamous empire of the universe. Can make an alliance with the one that had wanted to STOP the empire that they ran. I think they know what they are doing." Uka continued, as I only nodded in response.

"Well then- I guess I need to brush up on my news." The male spoke, ended with a small chuckle at the end. I had then had spoke what my thoughts on what we should do.

"Like Uka had said. They had made an alliance with Voltron. An ally of ours in fact." I paused. "Supposedly that means that most likely that they possibly want 'Peace' for most of the universe."

"I suppose, it seems to be true. But- (Y/N), you are forgetting that this new emperor. Was exiled twice, then he was back in power. Then exiled again- Now back in power. Doesn't it seem odd that this is the second time that they are exiled?" One of them spoke.

"But although, the first time which was before he was exiled the second time. He was just filling in for his father. From what we have heard." You spoke standing up and then looking at the one who had mentioned that.

Then continuing "Now Zarkon is dead. He toke over and made Voltron an ally to the Galra Empire. Most likely if Voltron is an ally to there most likely half former enemy.. Which I asssume their intentions of either manipulating.. or just actually wanting freedom from the horrendous things Zarkon did." You spoke again. The person who spoken that had nodded, whilst you sat down.

"May I ask, but who is this mysterious emperor we're talking about?" The man who Uka spoke to had questioned.

"Prince- Well, Emperor Lotor.. I presume. The son of the former fallen King Zarkon." You spoken. The queen herself had nodded to your statement.

"This new emperor was also the one who did end the reign of Zarkon. So it was a more of a rebellion?" The people in the room had looked at you with full eyes. Some waiting to talk. Xmis was one of the people that were hardly paying attention.

As the conversation had progressed. People had disagreed to agreed. Either being convinced, or just understanding their perspective. And I mean sometimes. From disagree to agree.

Although, as we came to an conclusion. That we have decided for the queen. That becoming allies with the Galra Empire.

Was a splendid idea.


	2. What Time Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor comes to your homeworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had fun writing this, highkey, no lowkey (sry loki)

After the meeting was finished, I headed to the docks. Preparing to escort the Emperor to her highness. As per usual for times like this I had guards following me.

The years must’ve ran quickly I never thought Lotor would be Emperor so quickly. It’s going to be an awkward situation for me. After all leaving your commander, well Prince. To go back to your own homeworld with no explanation really would be. 

When the Emperor’s ship was in the atmosphere. I had just made it to the dock, I was heavily debating if I should quickly find a mask to hide my embarrassment. But my uniform would be quite unfitting, with whatever mask I could conjure up or get. 

It took awhile but after some time, the ship had finally landed. It only took a few minutes to have someone finally leaving the ship.

The first to leave was obviously the Emperor, and a few sentries. Honestly I was expecting not just him but, Narti, Ezor, Zethrid and Acxa…   
What Happened To Them?

I had no time to wonder as they started to walk towards us.

“Your Majesty.” I said while bowing before him, the others had followed my example. 

“(Y/N), I knew I would find you here. I didn’t expect so soon.” 

I then raised my head to look up at him. He looked a bit older, still refuses to cut his hair before it gets too long I can tell.

I couldn’t read the look on his face, it looked like he had a worriedly expression, but you never know with him.

“Yes, your majesty. We will escort you to the Queen.” The soldiers had made a parallel line, sentries following. 

I turned around to walk my way towards her highness, but I felt a gloved hand on my shoulder. Turning back to look it was Emperor Lotor.

(HEY, I had to I’m so so sorry)

“After the peace treaty with the Queen, I wish to speak with you.” I sighed at his desire, “If that is what you wish, then it shall happen.” 

\------

As we reached the throne room, the queen’s golden eyes looked immediately through Emperor Lotor’s eyes. Giving a chilling glare. The queen motioned us to come near her throne, then resting her head on her hand.

“Your the new Emperor of the Galra empire?” The queen spoke no emotion, yet looking like she was not interested in what Emperor Lotor had to say. I couldn't help any side except my own, the meeting this morning should allow the Queen to have enough reason to side with him.

“Yes, I am the newest ruler of Empire. Queen (Y/H/S) I have not just came here to ask you to ally the Empire. I ask you to help us put an end to those who desire to live on my father’s cruel rule.” Lotor stood boldly, his eyes giving a response to Queen’s cold emotionless glare.

The Queen put her hand down sitting in a proper manner. She lifted her head up, “Tell me of those who reject your rule.” I looked at Lotor, his face still in a serious expression. “Almost 50% of the Empire. This is why we need the help of others, and Voltron’s. If the 50% that persist to not follow my rule, they will continue to kill others for the goal that my father wanted to achieve. To abstract all of the quintessence that remains in the universe.”

The Queen stood up from her throne, nodding in response. “If what you say is true, then we shall have no choice, but to join you.” She sighed yet remaining the cold demeanor. “As much as I don’t trust the Empire of the Galra, I know what harms can happen when from them. The war has been going on for too long. If an inner war with them continues, then it will only take longer for it to all end.”

I looked to Lotor, his gaze turned to mine. The Queen had followed our gaze, sitting down in her throne again. “(Y/N), I wish for you to show Emperor Lotor as we prepare the contract to finish the peace treaty.” 

I turned to the Queen, and nodded. “Yes, your excellency.”

\---------

“I may ask a question, your majesty?” As we were walking to our next destination. “You may” 

“Earlier you said you wanted to talk, what is it? Me leaving, something else..?” We stopped walking, and the sentries paused as well.

“You leaving, what was your reasoning?” He gave me a serious look, hands folded behind his back. “I felt inadequate, all of you had a special trait. I was nothing compared to you, or the others. To me it felt like I was just extra unneeded weight.” 

“(Y/N), you were never inadequate. The others cared for you, I cared for you. You always have held in just fine. Yes, there were times you failed. The others are no exception to that.”  
“What even happened to them, why weren’t they with you.” I asked looking sorrowful, they were nice. I hope they weren’t…

Dead

“Narti’s gone, she was controlled by the witch, I had to end her life as a result. Axca, Zethrid, and Ezor, they betrayed me, went to go work for the witch. I couldn’t blame them, my father put me on the ‘kill on sight’ list including them as well.” 

My heart felt like it just stopped. Lotor killed Narti? I-I don’t know how to respond to that.. How did h-he know? I wasn’t close to Narti, Axca was the one closest to her. I for some reason feel guilty, I looked up at him. 

“How did you know…. That Narti was mind controlled.” 

“It seemed only right, ever since the trip my father told us that I was no longer in the position of Emperor. When we left we destroyed the locator that Haggar placed on the ship. Yet they still was able to track us down. Then afterwards the rest had betrayed me, and attempted to turn me in.”   
I turned away from him, taking in the knowledge I learnt from him. I looked at him once more, than hugged him.


End file.
